


Over Time (Again and Once More)

by donutsweeper



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe worries when Henry is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Time (Again and Once More)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traykor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traykor/gifts).



> A yuletide gift for Traykor.
> 
> Thanks to Hllangel for the beta!

The hospital's elevator finally opened to the appropriate floor and Abraham stepped out, looking up and down the hall trying to spot a familiar face. 

"Abe," Detective Martinez called out, holding her hand up to get his attention. "Over here!"

Rushing over, Abraham couldn't help but notice her dishevelled appearance; the usually unflappable detective's clothing was dirty and her hands and sleeves bore traces of blood. Henry's blood. Most likely not an amount that would be fatal, but there was still enough to be worrisome.

"Thanks for calling me," he said. "So, what happened?"

"Henry and I were taking another look at the crime scene- he was positive we missed something the first time around. Neither of us expected that our suspect would have returned there. He spooked when he saw us and pushed past us when trying to make his escape. We were at the top of the landing and when he shoved through us Henry lost his footing." Detective Martinez swallowed heavily, her eyes downcast, staring at her hands and the dried blood on them. "The fall wasn't all that bad all things considered, there weren't that many steps. He banged his knee and landed badly on his wrist, but he must have caught the edge of the banister with his forehead on the way down. I was handcuffing Fremont, I didn't see, but when I looked over at Henry he was at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious."

A head injury, that could be very bad indeed, for both Henry and his secret. "Is he with the doctor now?"

Before the detective could answer, the door across the hall opened and a terribly young woman Abraham assumed was Henry's doctor emerged. "Are you here for Henry Morgan?" she asked in that way that made it obvious she knew she was addressing the right people. "I'm Doctor Pang, I'm in charge of Doctor Morgan's case."

"We are," Abraham said, gesturing to himself and the detective before digging into his breast pocket, pulling out the paper he'd shoved in there earlier as he was flying out the door. "He doesn't have any family, but I have his medical power of attorney."

"No family? He asked me if I could send in his son; disorientation of such a nature would be a very bad sign." The doctor looked concerned.

"He has a kid?" Detective Martinez asked Abraham. "How did I not know that?"

"Ah. He has no family anymore. Here, I mean," Abraham corrected himself, "He had been married once, but when his wife left him she took their son along with her."

"Poor Henry. That must be Abigail. He told me about her once, but he didn't mention a child." 

Abraham was a little surprised Henry had mentioned her, but that just went to show how close the detective and Henry had gotten over the past few months. "Is he all right? Can I go see him?"

"He has a fairly serious concussion and is suffering from a little confusion as a result. When asked when his birthday was he originally said 1779, if you can imagine that, and he was unclear on who the current president was, but all that is to be expected considering the type of injury. I'm not too worried, he's young and strong and the MRI came back clean, but we're going to keep him overnight for observation, just to be on the safe side."

"Can we go in?" Abraham asked, anxiously worrying the health directive in his hands.

"One at a time, I should think," Doctor Pang suggested. "I'll be back to check on him in a few hours and the nurse call button is right next to his bed if he needs anything. As Doctor Morgan is a physician I'm sure he's well aware of what symptoms to look out for, but if you have any question feel free to buzz for a nurse or call the front desk to have me paged, all right?"

"Thank you, doctor," Abraham said, offering his hand in thanks.

"Yes," Detective Martinez agreed, "thank you." 

The doctor quickly shook both their hands and then headed down hall. Once she turned the corner Abraham pushed the door to Henry's room open and said, "After you."

"But the doctor told us," Detective Martinez started before breaking off and smiling. "Ah. What she doesn't know, right?"

Closing the door behind them, Abraham waited until he was into the room to take a look at his father. Henry was propped up in bed looking rather pale with a bandage wrapped around his head, his left leg stretched out in front of him wrapped in a wicked looking knee brace, and an ice pack resting on his left wrist. Overall, Henry was a mess, but he looked wonderfully alive and that was what mattered.

"Henry, thank god!"

"Jo! You didn't have to stay and Abraham, it's the middle of the day, what are you doing here? What about the store?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? Detective Martinez called me to tell me you were hurt and were on your way to the hospital, you think I'm not going to close up shop to get here ASAP?"

"It's Jo," she corrected him, before turning to Henry, adding, "We're partners, Henry, remember? And when my partner almost dies I am concerned enough to stay around until I find out whether or not he's going to be okay."

Henry brought his good hand, his right, up to his forehead and touched the bandage there. "I almost died?"

"I don't know." Jo walked up next to the bed and gripped the bedrail, and stood there with her eyes down, staring at her hands. "There was a lot of blood though. I know head wounds bleed and all, but," she sighed, repeating herself, "There was a lot of blood."

"Oh, Jo." Henry reached over and touched her hands briefly. "I'm fine. Well, a little worse for wear, but I will be fine. There's no need for you to hang around here any further. You should go home, get washed up and changed. There's still the case to consider and I'm sure Lieutenant Reece has plenty of paperwork for you to fill out considering Fremont's capture and my injury. You did get him, didn't you?"

"Of course." She looked over at Abraham. "Will you be staying?" At his nod she asked, "You'll call me if anything changes?"

He nodded again. "Of course." 

"Okay," she said and poked Henry in the side. "You rest. We can't have your brain bleeding out your ears or anything, right?"

"Considering the unlikelihood of that-" Henry broke off at her glare. "I will be fine, Jo, but I will endeavour to heal as quickly as possible."

"That's all I ask. I'll be back tonight." 

Abraham waited until she was gone, and the door completely closed behind her to turn to Henry. "How close was it, really?"

Henry closed his eyes, sinking back into the pillow. "Head wounds bleed a lot, Jo must have panicked. I'm fine."

"You gave your actual birth date to the doctor."

"Perhaps I was a little-"

"And you asked to see your son-"

"A lot confused then." Henry shrugged, but then winced. "Not that you aren't my son, but you know what I mean. Don't worry so much, Abraham, I'm fine. Things would have been different if I'd died; not only would my body's disappearance would be hard to explain but then I'd have to relocate again and that's getting harder and harder to do."

"I guess it's a good thing you have a hard head then," Abraham said as he pulled the visitor's chair up next to the hospital bed.

"I guess it is."


End file.
